A sufficiently extensive cDNA clone of rat liver phenylalanine hydroxylase has been isolated and sequenced. A composite DNA molecule containing this cDNA and the E. coli lac promoter, operator, and translation initiation site has been constructed and placed in a host that is inducible for this operon. Elevated phenylalanine hydroxylase mRNA levels have been observed in diabetic rats.